1. Technical Field
The invention relates to chairs, particularly to chairs with swingable backs.
2. Related Art
Chairs are necessary furniture in everyday life. Usually, chairs with tiltable backs, such as office chairs, are used in offices because they make users feel comfortable.
A conventional chair with tiltable back always installs a multifunctional chassis under the cushion for making the back tiltable and lockable. This kind of multifunctional chassis, however, must be complicated, expensive and fragile. Furthermore, in the structure of the conventional chair, the back is firmly fixed on the rear side of the cushion. In other words, the cushion must moves with the back, no matter what angle the back tilts to. Usually, the back is perpendicular to the cushion. That is to say, when a user leans back in the chair, his/her body is still supported by the cushion and back which are perpendicular. Thus the waist of the user must lack support from the back. This results from that the back can not move relative to the cushion.